creativenessfandomcom-20200214-history
TON
is a cable television network that airs original and acquired programs under a license from the production company. Founded by Sophie the Otter, it is targeted at kids, teens and adults. History Orange Otter Media, the owner of the network, was founded in 2013 by Sophie the Otter. In 2018, Orange Otter Network was rebranded to TON (Turquoise Otter Network). TON's Preschool Playplace *Blue's Clues *Arthur *Thomas & Friends (Season 8-present) *PB&J Otter *Bill Nye the Science Guy *Out of the Box *Adventures of the Little Koala *The Get Along Gang *Maple Town *The Noddy Shop *Zoobilee Zoo *Hamtaro *Preschool With Sophie (TON Original) Shorts *Will Quack Quack *Manners With Max *Poky and Friends *Animal Stories TON's Toon Room *SpongeBob SquarePants *The Powerpuff Girls (1998) *Pokémon (anime) (Seasons 1-8) *Popples (1986 and 2015 series) *Courage the Cowardly Dog *Shirt Tales *The Wuzzles *Recess *Ed, Edd n' Eddy *The Care Bears (DiC/Nelvana series) *Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater *Sheep in the Big City *Whatever Happened to... Robot Jones? *R.O.B.O. (TON Original) *Will Wolf series *Chrome's Vacation *Sacred University (TON Original) TON's Adult Animation Apartment *Beavis and Butthead *Metalocalypse *Daria *The Boondocks *Celebrity Deathmatch *Gregory Horror Show *Running Away to the Penthouse (TON Original) TON's Sitcom Street *Gilligan's Island *Saved by the Bell *Family Matters *Happy Days *I Love Lucy *Xaio Xaio! *The Beverly Hillbillies *Dinosaurs (1991 series) *The Muppet Show TON's Sci-Fi Frenzy *Stargate SG-1 *Doctor Who *Battlestar Galactica (1978 TV Series) *Star Trek: The Original Series *Star Trek: The Next Generation TON's Drama City *General Hospital *Charlie's Angels *Matlock *CHiPs *Alfred Hitchcock Presents *Little House on the Prairie TON's Horror Vision (31 day movie marathon. October only.) *Universal Frankenstein series *Hammer Frankenstein series *Hammer Dracula series *1930s-40s Universal Mummy series *Hammer Mummy series *2000s Mummy series *Godzilla series (spread across several days) *Friday The 13th series (Spread across two days) *A Nightmare On Elm Street series *Scream series *Alien series (aired alongside the Predator series) *Predator series (aired alongside the Alien series) *Halloween series (aired on Halloween) *Child's Play series Schedule TON Schedules Mass Cancellation On October 4, 2015, the following shows were cancelled due to time constraints and being too expensive for the network to handle: *Crystal's Life *Disneyist *YouTube Master *The Barney Bunch (also cancelled due to lack of quality) *Teletubbyland Human *No Way Out Insanity *Red Sonic Sez The Mametchi Correctional House staff revived Red Sonic Sez and Teletubbyland Human a week later and submitted one episode of the revived Red Sonic Sez and one of the revived Teletubbyland Human. Both were later accepted, as the MCH staff claimed that they developed their episode of Red Sonic Sez and Teletubbyland Human in 6 months. They also claimed that they made it the right amount of money for the network to handle. For this, the broadcast date for both was set to November 13, 2015. Why, Kuchipatchi?! cancellation On October 11, 2015, Why, Kuchipatchi?! was cancelled and replaced by a new show called How Not To Treat Mametchi Good in its timeslot due to these reasons. 1. The show was considered offensive to Kuchipatchi fans. 2. Several viewers and even Sophie the Otter described the show as "having too much hate, even with the Kuchipatchi fandom." 3. The show received an F- from the A.V. Club and 0% for the direct-to-television feature, Why, Kuchipatchi?! The Movie on Rotten Tomatoes. Movie Mania incident On October 24, 2015, OON's Movie Mania broadcasted an airing of Scarface and Victim during the afternoon, which were reported by parents to be "not balanced, inappropriate content, and just seemingly preferring for Happiest Story in the Universe!". The day after, OON made a compromise with the parents, stating that they would move the movies to late night time slots. The parents agreed to this, as the next day, OON broadcasted The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water where Scarface was and Toy Story 3 where Victim was. Category:Channels